


Home

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: Dan comforts Phil.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38
Collections: phandomficfests: escape from reality





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @honeywreath for providing the prompt when I didn't know where to go with this.
> 
> Written for the phandomficfest: Escape from reality - 1st person POV fic

I sit on the couch listening to the news, everything seems so dark and gloomy. In times like this there are few things that can appease my mind. My eyes shift to the window, the weather suits my mood just right, dark and turbulent; the wind rushes past the building carrying leafs and trash stamping them to the glass without mercy. That’s how I feel, trapped, pressed against the window unable to free myself. My stomach is tied in knots. There’s so much going on that I can’t possibly know which topic is upsetting me this time. 

Dan comes to sit beside me and places his hand on my leg. He knows. We know each other so well; it’s comforting. He _knows_. I turn to him and give him a thankful smile.

Without a word he turns off the tv and grabs my hand pulling me in the direction of our bedroom. We take off our tops and get into bed, no need to change, we have been in our pyjamas for weeks. I try to take deep breaths as I press my entire body against Dan’s and wrap my arm against his waist. He smiles and presses a kiss to my forehead, wrapping one arm around me, letting me tuck my face into his neck and breathe in his scent. 

I close my eyes and keep breathing as deeply as possible, he plays with my hair. 

He places his hand on my shoulder and squeezes softly. “Phil?” His voice is raspy. I open my eyes and realize that tears are falling from them effortlessly. His eyes shine with unshed tears, he looks worried.

“Yeah?” My voice seems foreign, unrecognizable. It doesn’t sound like _me_.

“Everything will be ok. _We_ will be ok,” he reassures me.

I wipe the tears from my eyes with the back of my hand and let out a trembling sigh. “I know.” 

I believe him, I trust him. He grounds me when I feel like I’m about to lose myself in a wave of anxiety.

His arms tighten around me, making me feel safe, making me forget the world outside. I guess this is not that much different from our usual life. Just the two of us, like it has been from the start. No matter what, I know we will be ok. No matter what, when I’m with him, I know I’m home.

**Author's Note:**

> ao3 Links:
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/612980597169750016/home/)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!!


End file.
